When Earth Meets Sky
by Ita-chan18
Summary: He had vowed to protect her. He had vowed to never again let her out of his sights should they ever meet again, but in the light of new events can he really keep that promise? It was sad, and humiliating to admit it, but... He wasn't so sure.-Squel to Where the Skies Align
1. Chapter 1

**When Earth Meets Sky**

 **Akatsuki no Yona Fanfiction**

 **Jae-HaxOc**

 **Written by: ItaChan18**

 **Chapter One: Rainy Days**

 **A/n: Well~! We're back with the sequel~! Yaay~! So, this may start to follow canon events more closely than the previous one did,** **but I'm still trying to figure out where to place it, so I think for a bit, it will be off canon as the previous one was! Anyways, enjoy! Lemme know your thoughts~!**

* * *

 _The Water Tribe. It's even more beautiful than I remember it being the last time I was here. Ahh, but it's so relaxing to be here as well…. Even with all this rain._

Tian thought to herself with a small laugh as she pulled her hood over her head as she headed out of the hotel she was currently staying in. She wasn't just a regular patron either. Since her funds had run low quiet a while back, Tian had decided to try to make a deal with the owner of the small inn. She would work there if he provided a place for her to live while she was there, and obviously pay. Since the man was desperate for other workers, he readily agreed. Really, it was good trade off, and the thought of otherwise having to sleep out in the rain and mud was…. Less than appealing. So, as long as it meant good food and a warm bed at the end of the day, she really didn't mind having to work at the inn.

"I'll be back Jing!" She called over her shoulder to the Inn manager,who smiled at her happily.

"If you're going out for groceries, pick up some bread!" He called out. Tian nodded, smiling as she left out the door, the checklist firm in her mind.

* * *

 _Ok, let's see… I need bread, some fruit, and where do I go for that fresh milk again? Hmm… I really need to pay attention to what Lin tells me._

Tian sighed, pursing her lips as she looked over some eggs and other food that was on display.

"These were picked fresh just this morning. I'm sure you'll find them most appealing." The vendor said, smiling widely. Tian looked up, and then grinned as cordial as she could manage as she tried to budget what she had versus what she could afford.

"Ummm…. No. It's ok. I don't think I have enough anyways." She replied with a smile, and then continued onward, pursing her lips slightly.

The vendor grumbled, glaring at her. Tian could understand the annoyance. She often felt the same when working back at the bakery when customers would stand around, looking, making her hopeful for a purchase, only for them to say they didn't have enough, and would walk away without purchasing anything.

"Thank you for your time, sir." Tian bowed quickly, and left just as quickly.

* * *

Out of all the places, Jae-Ha didn't expect to find himself back in the Water Tribe so soon. Not that he was complaing. In fact, he found the water tribe very soothing and very beautiful place to be. So why would he complain? The only thing he wished to be diffrent about the situation was that the rain to be gone.

"We should find shelter fast." Yun stated the obvious, flipping his scarf over his head to protect it from the rain.

"There seems to be an inn right there." Jae-Ha said simply after a quick glance around, his green eyes settling on the small place.

He was wearing his usual grin as he looked towards it once more, only to see a familiar figure quickly rush into it. Her dark hair seemed to have grown, but it stuck to her body from the rain. His eyes widened for a second before shaking his head.

"Jae-Ha, are you alright?" Yona questioned, bringing him out of his momentarily surprised state. He blinked, looking at the group, who seemed to have forgotten about the rain, and looked at him.

"No. Nothing's wrong. We should go in before any of us get sick." With that said, he turned quickly, and headed in the direction of the small inn.

The others were left, a bit confused, for a second before they followed after the green haired man.

* * *

"Ahh! Tian! I am so happy to see you've come quickly!" Jing said fastly, running up to her. Tian raised an eyebrow, holding the bag filled with groceries.

"Umm, Jing, these are a bit heavy, and I-"

"Of course, of course! Let me take those for you!" Jing smiled, taking the bag of groceries,and then looked at Tian."Listen, there's a group of people out there waiting to be settled in. Can you care to them for me? I got a few errands to run." Jing seemed to be in a hurry, so Tian readily took it, nodding as she looked over her shoulders, as if to see the people though she knew it was impossible, and then at Jing with a smile.

"Sure! No problem!" She smiled as she turned on her heel, and went to wait on the people who had shown up.

* * *

Tian hesitated for a moment before she crossed the threshold of the area, though she wasn't entirely sure why. It just felt like…. She wasn't sure how to name it exactly. She bit her lip, thinking about turning around and walking away, but she didn't want to be the cause of Jing losing any potential customers.

"Hello! How may I help you?" Tian smiled as she bowed, not even taking a second to look at who had come in until she looked up. Her eyes widened, and she held her breath.

"Tian?" Yona questioned inquisitively, tilting her head slightly as she smiled.

"Well… What a pleasant surprise…" Yun replied. Tian held her breath, looking at the others, and then her eyes settling on Jae-Ha, who seemed to look at her with piercing eyes.

"You look well." Kija said in a pleasant tone, smiling.

"Well… Pleasant surprise indeed." Jae-Ha replied with a small smile.

Tian wasn't sure how to react, so she simply smiled, nodding as she pushed back her feelings, and did as she was hired.

"There's a room available. Follow me." She said softly.

"You're not gonna charge us?" Yun questioned, making Tian pause. She was still in shock. She wasn't sure how to react, but she needed to keep her cool.

"Hmm… Well, I'll leave that up to the owner. Coming?" She looked over her shoulders at the group, who looked at each other before shrugging as they followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A meeting in the Dark**

 **A/n: Ahh~! I just wanna hug you all ^^ Thanks so much for the attention the first chappie got~! And I'm so glad that you all enjoyed it, as I was a bit… Ok… Alot shaky and unsure on the opening, but really thanks~! I hope that you all enjoy it as it continues on~! And please, let me know your thoughts or whatever~! Happy readings~!**

* * *

There were many questions that both ends wanted to ask, and many of them were quiet similar. What have you been doing? Are you doing well? How have you been doing? Have you been staying safe? Things of that nature, but nobody spoke up. There was a stillness that couldn't be denied. Perhaps it was due to everyone getting their thoughts together about this…. Surprising situation that nobody expected to happen so suddenly, but even as they each got their feelings in order one by one, nobody bothered to try to break the silence that was becoming more and more awkward as time passed.

Although the awkwardness of the situation made what was actually only a few minutes seem like hours, the group finally arrived at the room in which Yona and the others would be staying. Tian hesitated for a reason that she could both understand and not explain at the same time. Despite how awkward and heavy the atmosphere felt to her, she was still curious about them, and had wanted to ask so many things. She had missed them more than she was willing to admit even to herself. Tian wanted to stay with them, and just get some of what she had been missing, but at the same time….

Tian didn't want to face what they surely must feel towards her. Even if she knew most of her fears were strictly illogical as nobody really would be that angry towards her, and wouldn't completely hold a grudge towards her, she still didn't want to answer the questions they surely would ask her. The questions wouldn't be anything she couldn't handle answering, it was just the simple fact of that she didn't really want to for reasons she couldn't even explain to herself.

After a few moments of pausing, Tian knew she had to say something. So, she shook her head, putting away her feelings and thoughts as she stepped aside, and then turned to look at them as she put on a professional but still friendly expression.

"Well, here's where you will be staying." Tian offered finally, gesturing towards the door she had stopped at.

"Thank you." Yona said softly, breaking the silence. Tian nodded as their eyes met, but there was something else behind Yona's expression. It seemed to Tian that Yona understood how awkward this was for Tian, and was trying to make it easier on her. Tian smile relaxed a bit as she bowed slightly.

"If there's something I can do for you guys, just let me know." Tian bowed, and then turned to leave.

"Why don't you come in for a while, and relax?" Much to Tian's surprise, it was Hak that had spoken to her. She looked over her shoulder for a moment, her expression a bit unsure.

"Yeah. I mean, what could it hurt?" Yona replied, smiling her friendly smile. Tian paused, turning her head back around. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't just indugle herself, and ignore her responsibilities.

"I got duties I have to attend to, perhaps another time." Tian looked over her shoulders, smiling brightly."Enjoy your stay." She said simply, turning back around, and quickly leaving.

* * *

"Well…. Could always count on Tian for a warm welcome." Yun said rather dryly once they were in the room, and had relaxed for the night.

"To be fair, she wasn't lying." Kija replied, fluffing a pillow he had already spotted and claimed the moment they entered the room.

"She could have stayed with us for a few minutes." Yona replied in a rather downcast tone, looking out the window." I mean, it's not like we were going to keep her all night." She added on, sighing as she looked down at her lap.

"Yes, but don't look so down, Yona Dear. Like Kija said, Tian had other duties to attend to." Jae-Ha replied, smiling in hopes to cheer up the red haired girl.

Though, truth be told, he felt a bit stung himself that Tian hadn't taken the offer, but he wasn't going to let it show. Besides, he was an adult who could think logically. He understood where Tian was coming from, even if he could tell that she was just simply avoiding them.

"Let's just settle in for the night." Yun said, already rolling out a sleeping mat while Yona took the bed.

"Right. We need to rest while we can. Who knows how long it will be before we can afford to stay in another inn." Hak added on, finding a space in the corner where he lazily sprawled out, his eyes already half closed.

With that said, most were already falling asleep, so it didn't take long before they were asleep. While it took longer for others to fall asleep themselves.

* * *

"It's… Dark." Tian muttered rather obviously to herself, under her breath, as she sat a torch nearby to give herself the light she needed.

After making sure the torch was secured in it's place, Tian walked from cautiously to the edge of the light it provided, and then turned to look at the tree she had made into her own practice target. She had made it a point to keep her skills as sharp as they could be, and for that, she couldn't just let her skills go to waste.

So, wherever it was that she was staying, she always made sure to find a secluded area where she could practice her skills, but she mostly ended up practicing her throwing knives, and the small dagger she always made sure was hidden under her clothes. She kept the knives in a secure pouch by her side since there were only a few of them that she was able to afford in the last town she visited before coming to this town. After all, she had to replace the last set she had since she seemed to have lost them somewhere on the road while traveling.

"I thought I saw a beautiful woman walking down the road with a torch in the middle of the night." Tian paused as she sat down her bags at the sound of the familiar voice that called out to her.

"What do you want, Jae-Ha?" She questioned without emotion, despite a few swelling up that she had to ignore. She didn't turn to face him as she spoke as she began to look through the stuff the she had brought, if only to stall for time for when she had to face him.

"I thought it might be dangerous for a beauty to be walking all alone. I thought I'd come to make sure she was alright." Jae-Ha said casually, walking until he was beside her, where he knelt, and glanced at her.

Tian took a moment, but finally looked at him, feeling relieved to see that small smile that was on his face. Not just his regular, confident smirk that he usually wore, but his more kinder, softer, and more genuine smile that she liked most of all. She smiled slightly, looking away as she grabbed her throwing knives out of the bag.

"Some would call that stalking." She teased, smiling over shoulder teasingly before looking at the tree with a more serious expression.

Jae-Ha sat on the ground, opting to watch her as she widened her stance just a bit, adjusting for the trowing. Her dark green eyes focused solely on the imaginary target on the tree. She extended her arm, as if gauge the distance, and adjusted herself as she needed to. She leveled with the tree again, cocking her head for just a second, and then straightening her head out. Jae-Ha had to admit to himself that when she had that expression of total concentration and seriousness… She looked incredible. He hide the smile that came over his face by clasping his hands together, and hiding the lower half of his face as he watched her. It took a few moments, but she finally seemed to throw the knife in her hand, hitting the tree hard, and sticking to a hole that was already in the center.

She then smirked as she reached for another one, but she seemed to hesitate, looking at the small blade in her hand. Her expression dropped slightly as she looked at it, and then shook her head. Jae-Ha got a curious expression, tilting his head slightly as he spoke with a bit of teasing and concern mixed in to his tone.

"Something on your mind?" He questioned as she once again prepared to throw the knife, but he could tell she wasn't as into as she was with the previous blade.

"Nothing terribly important." She replied with no emotion, throwing the knife just a few inches above the first one she had thrown, but then paused as she turned to look at him, her arms crossed slightly. Jae-Ha smiled slightly, looking at her teasingly as she seemed to scowl slightly at him.

"What are you doing here anyways?" She questioned. Jae-Ha wasn't sure if she meant here, with her, or here, as in the town. He decided to test the waters, and go with the latter.

"We were simply looking for a place to rest. We needed it after what we've had to handle since we last saw you." He replied, which probably wasn't what Tian meant as her expression changed to surprise before relaxing as she smiled, laughing a bit as she shook her head, sitting on the ground maybe a foot away from him.

"You guys attract trouble like a magnet, don't ya?" She teased, slouching forward a bit as she looked at him.

The light flickering behind him casted interesting shadows on his hair, making it seem almost black before flickering back to dark green. It cast interesting patterns, highlight the shorter strands, and making them stand out more noticeably. Tian briefly played with the thought of teasingly pointing it out to Jae-Ha, who normally paid such close attention to his physical appearance. She supposed that is why she found it amusing to see so pointedly that he would allow for uneven strands of hair. However, she didn't say anything, opting instead to look at her hands that were in her lap, biting her lips as she wanted to ask so much, but wasn't sure what to exactly to ask first.

Jae-Ha was looking at her as well, admiring the way the fire was lighting up her features. Highlighting all the most beautiful parts of her. Her cheekbones seemed to be darkened one moment, and highlighted the next. Her lower lip had a tiny shadow under it, making it seem plumper than it really was under normal lightly. Her hair was almost completely blended into the darkness, expect for the part that were in the light. Her bangs, which seemed a bit longer, hung in her face slightly, just above her eyes, casting another shadow, and made her dark green eyes seem almost black expect for the sliver of light that highlighted them. He noticed the hair piece he had had made for her around her neck, and some part of him was once again amused that she still refused to wear it in her hair.

"I don't think you should be talking about who attracts trouble like a magnet. If memory serves me right, we met because you were in trouble." He smirked leaning forward as he spoke. Tina paused for a moment, and then smiled as she laughed, looking away for a moment before looking at him with the same kind of teasing expression he was giving her.

"I didn't need any help at the time you came. If memory serves me right, I flipped you onto your back."

"Only because I was caught off guard."

"Well, I must have been intimidating enough. You ran away the moment you saw my expression."

"Honestly, I thought about going after you, but… Why ruin this beautiful face anymore than you already had." He dramatically sighed, putting his hand to his forehead.

Tian laughed, shaking her head as she looked back at the tree. Jae-Ha dropped the silliness, and looked at her with a more serious expression, which she seemed to have done as well. Her eyebrows knitting together slightly as she looked at the tree, but from the look in her eyes, her mind was somewhere else. Despite her drawn lips,and drawn eyebrows that made her look angry, Jae-Ha could see the worry that was hidden in them as well.

Jae-Ha realized, in that moment, that the proud woman before was probably much more worried about the reunion than she would ever outwardly show to any of them. He relaxed himself, hoping that his calm exterior would reassure her that nothing was wrong, and that she had nothing to worry about. He reached out to her, but she had already stood up, and swiftly waked to the tree, pulling out the blades from the holes with only a slightly struggle. He considered helping her, but by the time he made a move to stand, she had already pulled them out, and was putting them away after making sure the blades weren't damaged.

"You know, I…. We missed you." He called out as she slung the bag over her shoulders. She paused, and then turned to walk back to the spot she was in before. She sighed as she sat down, closing her eyes for a moment before looking at him with a more relaxed expression. Jae-Ha was relieved that she could relax, if only for a second.

"Yeah. Same here." She admitted softly, then cleared her throat, and spoke with more assurance in her tone."Yeah, I mean, it's only natural I would think about you all once in a while." She was trying to act cool, Jae-Ha could tell, but he wasn't going to point that out to her. Not this time." You guys really helped me out then, and I-"

"You don't have to explain yourself. Not to me anyways. If it's important, it'll come out eventually. Which might be when you see the others again. I don't think they'll let you go so easily next time." Tian and him shared a small laugh, shaking their heads.

"I'm glad to see that you are all doing well, and seem to be just as lively as ever."

"Heh, well… That's always a given considering everyone." Jae-Ha replied, leaning back slightly to rest his back. Tian looked at him, and then nodded as she looked back at her lap for a moment, and then at him with a small smile.

"Yeah. I have to admit that I forgot how lonely it was traveling all by one's self. I have to say there were some nights were having some… Rather entertaining company would have been a really nice treat." Tian laughed a bit, though it sounded a bit bitter. She cleared her throat, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah. It would have been nice to have you around at times as well." Jae-Ha admitted, causing Tina to look up with a slight blush that was barely noticeable, and a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, but… I mean, I was wanted and everything… I didn't want to cause anymore trouble, and I thought that it would be-"

"Hey, relax. You don't have to explain yourself." Jae-Ha interrupted her fast, stumbling talk. He moved closer to her, touching her hand in reassurance. She looked at his hand, and then at him. Her eyes looking at him still a bit unsure and panicked, but then relaxed as she nodded, glancing away." All that matters is that you're safe and healthy, and hopefully happy. At least to me that's all that matters. I don't need anything else to be said." He leaned his forehead against herself, speaking uncharacteristically softly, but it seemed to work to relax the woman as she nodded with more assurance. She reached out to touch his face for a moment, leaving it there for a moment before dropping it back into her lap.

Tian didn't want to move, to break this moment, but she was much more tired than she had thought she would be, and needed rest herself, but she fought it off as she let the moment stay just a bit longer until Jae-Ha pulled away, which allowed her the split second to stand up, and gather the rest of her things. Jae-Ha watched her as she moved around, not saying anything until she had reached to grab the torch.

"Do you come out here every night?" He questioned. Tian paused, looking at him, and then nodded.

"I come to train. I don't want my skills to be weakened." Jae-Ha nodded, understanding where she was coming from himself.

"Maybe tomorrow night, we can spar." He offered, which seemed to take Tian off guard. Jae-Ha took her moment of pause to grab the torch himself, smiling as he looked at her."In the meantime, want to walk back together?" He offered, extending the light towards her just in case she refused. Tian paused, and then nodded as she smiled.

"Yeah. That would be nice." She said simply,gesturing for him to lead the way back. Jae-Ha smiled as he nodded, walking a few steps ahead before glancing to make sure she was walking with him. To his happiness she quickly caught up to his long strides, and was walking back with him. Neither said anything as they walked back to the Inn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Not without You**

 **A/n: Well, it seems with the time line now figured out, I'm moving a things a bit faster. I'm sorry if they progress a bit faster than expected, but there's still gonna be a bit more before we get to the actual canon events. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it~! Happy readings~!**

* * *

Tian awoke early, but that was nothing new, however considering the late night she had had before, it felt even more tiring when she knew that she hadn't slept much. She stayed in bed just a while longer, trying to will her body to move, despite how hard hat seemed to be at the moment. Finally, after what felt like too long, Tian quickly slapped both of her cheeks to wake herself up. She groggily sat up, rubbing at her eyes. It was then that she began to chime in more clearly to her surroundings.

She quickly realized that she had fallen asleep on top of some files that she had been doing the previous night.

"Ahhhh! My drool totally got on the ink!" She loudly whispered to herself, trying to find the writing pen she had been using the previous night when keeping the records."Oh! Right there." She said simply, bending down to grab the pen when her ears tuned in to what seemed like a regular transaction, until she realized that it wasn't a normal transaction.

".… Yes. I got a new batch just last night. I assure you that I don't need anymore." Tian sat straight up, recognizing the voice as belonging to Jing.

"Shipment? Of what?" She questioned, sitting up as she rubbed her eyes some more to wake herself up more, but she was still tuning in to what was going on.

"I think you're mistaken. You seem to think that this was a request." It was the voice of another man. Surely not as old as Jing, but not as young as Tian either.

Still, his deep, gruff voice held a hint of a threat. Tian straightened herself out, immediately on the defensive. Almost as if on instinct, Tian's hands reached for the short dagger she would have kept under her pillow, until she realized she wasn't even in her room. Still, her hands refused to move from the spot. Her eyes narrowed, and focused on the door.

".… I said, do we need to have a look around just to make sure that you didn't throw it out?" It was the voice of the same man. What had she missed.

"No. I assure you."

"Then you have no problem if we look?"

".…. Not at all." Jing sounded defeated, but Tian doubted that the old man had much choice in the matter. Tian quickly sat up. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair to make it look the best that she could, and then began to write the reports.

"Well, well, well, seems the old man still has it in him." Tian tensed, her body preparing for a fight as she heard the teasing of the man. She looked up, keeping her face as straight as possible.

Sure enough, the tall, muscled man with cropped black hair had the golden eyes of a predator as he looked at her. A scar marred his exposed chest on the right side. He stood with the confidence of a man who knew he was standing unchallenged, and the stance of a warrior well seasoned.

"Please, do not think of it that way. She… She's my granddaughter." Jing was trying to protect her, Tian realized, and she was slightly grateful.

"Hmm, granddaughter you say?" The thug questioned, eyes narrowed as he leaned closer to Tian. On instinct, she leaned away. The man laughed almost mockingly."That's ok. I like a little struggle." He said, making Tian feel sick."Say, you look a little familiar…."The man said, leaning closer.

"Ah! Please, Chan-U! I'll show you the stuff that is still here. Chou, please, go to the market, and pick up a few things, alright?" Tian looked at Jing as he spoke in a painck, but she didn't question as she smiled, and stood up. The man called Chan-U simply stood back, eyeing her as she walked past them, but she paid him no attention as she quickly made her way out of the Inn.

* * *

The market wasn't that busy that day, but that was mostly in part because it was still very early in the morning. While Yun and Hak took care of getting supplies they would need for the road, the others mostly window shopped. Casually looking at items before passing up the vendors for a buy.

"So, where did you go last night, Jae-Ha?" It was Yona that was questioning him. He paused for a moment, glancing at Yona, and then smiled slightly.

"I thought I saw a pretty woman walking alone at night. I was worried." He said simply. Zeno grinned.

"I thought I saw Miss Tian last night too." Zeno said, grinning brightly. Jae-Ha paused, and then smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah. I was wondering what she was doing out so late." He admitted. Yona smiled, giggling slightly.

"How sweet." She said simply. Jae-Ha nodded, smiling once again, but instead of following them as they moved on, Jae-Ha lingered, getting his thoguths together before he rejoined the others.

"Buying some supplies for the road?" Jae-Ha looked over his shoulder at Tian, who was carrying some foods, clothes, and other items in her arms.

"Yeah, and annoying some vendors by doing everything I can to make it seem like I'm buying something before moving on." He said simply, making Tian laugh a bit as she shook her head.

"How mean." She said simply,, but there was a tease to her tone as she grinned. She then adjusted the weight in her arms as she looked around, setting her eyes on the group. Kija was the first to meet her gaze. He slowed his walking, giving her a small smile which she returned. She then looked back at Jae-Ha.

"I better go back to the Inn, and put these away." She said simply, turning back around to walk away, but Jae-Ha stopped her. Tian looked at her wrist, which had Jae-Ha's hand firmly, but gently at the time wrapped around it. She then looked at him.

"Why don't you stay, and talk for a little bit?" He questioned, taking his hands off of her wrists. There was something in Tian telling her that she needed to go back to the inn, but looking at Jae-Ha, and looking at the others, seeing their smiles….

"Sure. I guess." She said with a shrug, which made both of them smile slightly despite Tian's unsure feelings.

* * *

They rested at a small tea cafe in the middle of town. Luckily it was cheap, and they had enough money to decide to split. Yun would throw in what extra money they had, and Tina would cover the rest.

"Jae-Ha was just saying a little bit ago how he accompanied you somewhere last night. What were you doing out so late?" Yona questioned, sounding a mix of worried and curious.

"Last night?" Hak questioned, glancing at Jae-Ha. His expression seemed to suggest something else. Knowing how the green haired man can be, it was a fair assumption, but still, Tian stiffened for a moment, and then grinned, her face blushing ever so slightly.

"Nothing really. I just needed a calming walk to clear my mind." She said rather rushed tone, but it didn't really help with matters.

"And Jae-Ha just happened to see you, and take the walk with you?" Yun deadpanned, not helping matters. Tian sighed, trying to control the blush on her face. She looked at Jae-Ha to help, but he just smiled at her. She sighed, shaking her head.

"I told him to go away." She said defensively. Jae-Ha laughed, nodding as he leaned forward.

"She almost hit me too, but I was too quick. I eventually got through to her and walked her back. After all, it's a gentleman's duty to make sure a girl is taken home safely if she's walking alone so late at night." Tian looked at him, but realized that he was merely trying to make sure that no more misunderstandings would happen by revealing the truth. She nodded, looking off.

"Yeah. Sure." She said simply. There was a silence in the group, and then it was broken by Hak, who had changed the subject.

"So… How did you wind up here, working at an Inn of all places?" Hak questioned, taking the drinks that the waitress handed to him, and passed them out to their right owners. Tian waited until the lady had moved on to another table before answering.

"Same as you guys." She said simply, shrugging as she took a careful sip. She then looked up, smiling slightly."But unlike you guys, I have managed to keep a low profile." She laughed, shaking her head.

"Pfft, well can you blame us? We don't exactly blend in." Yun said simply, but loving. Tian grinned, shaking her head. She looked out the window, not particularly looking for anything, but her body stiffened when she saw the thug, Chan-U, that had harassed both her and Jing. "Hey, are you alright?" It was Yun that was once again speaking.

"Umm… I really should get back to the Inn." She said, but made no move to stand. Her eyes remained focused on Chan-U, although they narrowed just a bit. Was he carrying around money? Although that was no real reason to suspect anything, it still didn't set right with her….

"Hm? Whose that you're looking at?" Yona questioned, following Tian's line of sight. Tian shook her head, and then looked at the red haired princess, unsure how to answer her.

"Someone giving you trouble?" Kija asked, glancing from the man to Tian. Jae-Ha's eyes remained on Tian, and she couldn't decipher the emotion in them. She shook her head, and then sighed again.

"Well… Not exactly, but I should head back to the Inn. I have stuff to return anyways." Tian looked to her side, looking at the items she had purchased.

 _Jing rushed me out so fast when Chan-U arrived. It was just like that one time that the blonde guy came around. Jing chased me away too, but unlike this time, that time I truly had nothing to do. Still, I can't tell them all this without them wanting to get involved, and I can't put them through another situation again without proof again. I mean, I have my suspicions, but…._

"You look a bit troubled." Kija once again said, glancing back at her. Tian looked at him, her eyes going to look out the window as if on instinct. Chan-U had disappeared from sight, but that didn't help settle her uneasiness.

"Here, just let me cover this. I have to go back to the Inn." She said in a fast tone, grabbing her coin purse, and quickly settling out some money.

"Why don't you let us walk you there? At least for a little bit more company." Jae-Ha requested, making Tian pause.

Tian looked up. She had mixed feelings about the request. Although Jae-Ha was making it sound casual, she could hear the protectiveness under the slightly cherry tone, and relaxed smile he always seemed to wear. The others seemed to nod or say their agreements, making Tian even more unsure.

 _I know they'll likely follow me anyways, but they're also the type to want to help no matter what. They have no sense of self preservation, and if something bad went down at the Inn with Jing, I wouldn't be able to hold myself back, and the last thing I want is to drag them into another mess. Even so, the thought for a bit more company…._

"Sure. Why not." She eventually relented, sighing as she stood up.

* * *

Tian was silent the entire walk back to the Inn. There almost seemed to be a dark cloud so to speak hanging over her. Nobody questioned what was wrong with her, knowing she would just deflect the question as she had at the cafe. However, the moment they reached the Inn, Tian had quickly stopped, and turned to them with a slight smile.

"Wait here, ok? I just have to go make sure my boss doesn't need anything else from me." She said simply, pointing at a door not too far from where they were currently standing.

"Right. We can do that." Yona smiled brightly. Tian only nodded in response, quickly turning around, and walking as fast as she could with both hands filled with items as she entered the room, being sure to quickly kick the door behind her.

There was a moment of silence as the group became silent, getting comfortable in the lobby as they sat down.

"She told us to wait here. I wonder why." Hak said simply, sighing as he leaned against a door.

"Maybe she had something important to discuss, and didn't want us to get involved." Yona replied, smiling slightly.

There was silence again. Jae-Ha looked at the door, a more serious expression on his face.

 _Tian isn't the type to let herself get easily unnerved. I know she was uneasy during the whole thing, but it seemed even more so when she saw that man. That's when she seemed more desperate to get here, and check in on her boss. It doesn't take a genius to connect that something happened, and that man was involved._

Jae-Ha's left leg moved towards the direction of the closed door. It had been close to almost thirty minute since she had gone in there. He wanted to check out what was wrong, eavesdrop, but he thought better of it, moving his foot back into place. It was at that moment that Tian came out, carrying a rather large box in her arms.

"Tian!" Yona called out brightly, standing up. Tian looked at her, nodding, and then moved forward with a bit more of a darker expression. Yona's face fell, looking at the others in confusion.

"Now she can't deny that anything happened." Yun said simply, sitting straight up.

"I'll go check on her, and see what's up." Jae-Ha said immediately, already moving ahead.

* * *

Jae-Ha didn't take long to find her. She was setting the box down, looking at it with a rather pensive expression. Her lips were pressed into a hard frown, her eyes narrowed, almost glaring at the box. It almost seemed as if she hated the box.

"What did that box ever do to you?" He teased lightly. Tian seemed to snap out of whatever it was she was in, and glanced over at Jae-Ha.

Unlike other times, she didn't smile. Instead, she made a annoyed grunt in her throat, sighed heavily, and looked back at the box, her eyebrows moving together. Jae-Ha's smile dropped as he walked closer to her.

"You guys should get out of here. Quickly." She said simply, still refusing to even tear her eyes away from the box. Jae-Ha looked at her, his head tilted slightly.

"What's wrong?" He said simply, touching her shoulder. It didn't escape him how she flinched slightly, but unlike any other time, he didn't drop his hand from her shoulders. He simply tightened slightly as he looked at her, but she still refused to meet his gaze.

"I don't know." She replied, shaking her head as she brushed off his hand, and bent down to open the box." I just don't want you guys to get involved with anything else. You guys put yourselves through enough troubling times as it is." Her voice was soft, but hard at the time as she spoke, her lips still drawn together as she focused don pulling out viles that weren't see through. Tian glanced at him as she pulled out one of the sake bottles on a shelf." Sake." She replied, though she sounded as if she had touched something disgusting.

"Well…. Is there trouble we should be aware of?" Jae-Ha questioned, reaching for one of the bottles that Tian had just filled up. He watched as her eyes widened, and she quickly snatched it away from him.

"No!" She quickly yelled out, holding the bottle closer to her body as she gave him a hard expression. Jae-Ha felt surprised by the reaction, but it was at that moment that Tina seemed to back track, letting out a small laugh that sounded fake."I… I mean it's just…. You have to pay for it, and it's really expensive. So…" Her voice trailed off as she sighed,head bent down as she looked at the sake. There was a tense atmosphere around them, and Jae-Ha didn't like the expression on her face at that moment. He wanted to do something to lighten the mood. Jae-Ha leaned a bit closer to her, smirking as he spoke in teasing voice.

"Not even for me?" He questioned, making Tian blush, but then she quickly shook her head, a scowl was quick on her face again.

"No." She said simply. Jae-Ha sighed as he leaned back.

"What's the fun in teasing you if you don't even react right?" He questioned, but received no answer. Jae-Ha sighed, but then smiled gently as he sat down next her. He quickly put an arm around her, bringing her closer to him." You can rely on us, ya know? If something is bother you… Be honest about it." He said gently, glancing down at her.

There was another guilty expression, and then she sighed, leaning against his shoulders as she closed her eyes, her expression relaxing just the slightest, though there was still some tension in her expression as she spoke.

"No. Not this time, but I'm asking you guys to quickly leave. Please." She said simply. Jae-Ha paused for a moment, tensing only slightly as she looked at him. There was a pleading expression in her eyes, and he could only wonder what was going through her mind.

"Not without you." He spoke firmly after a few moments. Tian tensed up, unsure how to react.

"What?" She questioned softly. Jae-Ha merely looked at her with a small, but asking smile as he replied…

"I said, not without you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Her response**

 **A/n: I feel like watching and reading a bunch of shojo has changed how I write lately ^^; specifically with this story haha. Anyways enjoy~! Happy readings~!**

"I said not without you." Jae-Ha said softly, but it still didn't completely flow right through Tian's mind. In fact, it seemed to make all rational thoughts stop as well as her heart." When you left, I said to myself that if I ever saw you again, I wasn't letting you go so easily. I'm asking you to come with us." He said simply, getting a bit more serious. Tian still didn't seem to be able to form a reply. She looked at the sake in her hands, her lips drawing together as she thought back at what happened when she came back to the Inn.

" _You guys stay here, ok?" Tian attempted to smile as gently as she could, as reassuring as she could, but even she could tell that it was fake. She felt it quickly dropping, so she turned on her heels, and quickly went into the room, closing the door behind her." Jing? Jing? I'm back!" She called, setting the things down a table, and began to take them out of their respective bags._

" _Oh, Tian. I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Jing sounded a bit disturbed. Tian glanced at him, her eyebrows drawn together. There was something off about him that she couldn't quiet decipher what it was. His walking was weird, and his eyes were slightly far away, as if looking somewhere else._

" _Umm, Jing-"_

" _Listen, I need you to fill up the sake we have here. Fill them up with this." He handed her a small vile, laughing slightly as he did so. Tian looked at him in confusion._

" _What is it?" She questioned in suspicion._

" _Take a drink." He said slightly._

 _Against her better judgement, Tian shrugged as she opened the vile, smelling it. Sweet smelling, but nothing to be suspicious of. She shrugged as she took a small drink, before quickly spitting it out. She recognized the all too sweet tasting, almost wine quality liquid. It was the same kind offered at that fort she was enslaved in…._

" _I…. What is that?" She questioned, all sort of feelings welling in her. Jing merely grinned._

" _Just fill it up with the sake, and serve it to our customers and Chan-U will be more than pleased." He said simply, but there was a dark undertone to what he was saying. Tian gulped, her hands shaking as she looked at the box, and closing it back up._

" _Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?" She said simply, walking out of the room._

 _Her mind was too wrapped up in her own thoughts and feelings to give Yona a proper reply when she excitedly called out to her. There was a heavy feeling in her legs, in her body as she moved. No, she decided, this was definitely not something she could allow them to get involved with. Not this time._

"Well?" It was Jae-Ha that brought her out of her thoughts. She shook her head, and then glanced up at him. His eyebrows were drawn together, and she could see the apprehension in his eyes.

"I…"

She wanted to stay longer, and figure out what was happening, but at the same time, she didn't want to be apart from them any longer. She had missed them, missed him, too much. It hurt at the thought of leaving them once more, but could she really leave under uncertain circumstances? Or was it even more dangerous for her to stay under the uncertain circumstances?

"Don't feel pressured." He siad simply.

"I should go see how Jing is doing." She said simply, removing herself from their embrace, and standing up as she put the jar of laced sake back up on the shelf.

* * *

"Jing?" Tian called out in hesitation as she moved into the room, closing the door behind her softly. She could see the worried faces of the others, but just gave them a quick smile before she closed the door." Jing?" She called out once more, taking another step as she looked around.

"Get out!" She heard him yell. Tian gasped as an empty sake bottle came flying her way. She quickly ducked, narrowly missing being hit."I said get out!" He yelled out in a tone that Tian had never heard from the usually kind and well tempered man.

"Tian?! Are you ok in there?!" It was Kija speaking. Tian was taken off guard that the white dragon hadn't already busted down the door yet to make sure everything was alright, which might have been a sign of growth from him.

"Y-Yeah! I'll be out in a moment!" She called out, looking over her shoulders. She heard some murmuring behind the door, but looked forward once more."Jing, it's Tian!" She yelled out, walking further into the room. She turned a corner to see the old man huddled in a corner, his hands over his ears as his brown eyes were squeezed shut."Jing?" She asked softly, reaching out, but the old man batted her hand away.

"I said leave us alone!" He yelled out. He opened his eyes, looking at Tian with an almost animistic anger to his eyes. Tian took a step back, but held her stance.

"Jing, it's Tian. I'm of no danger." She said softly, bending down to touch the man, but he once again yelled out, shaking his head as he slapped her hard. Hard enough to send her back a few inches. Tian held her hand over her stinging eye, wondering if the hit was hard enough to blacken her eye or not.

"I said get out!" He yelled out, lunging out at her. Despite Tian's normally quick reflexes, the man had quickly pinned her down, his hands wrapped tightly around her throat.

"A-ah!" Tina's eyes squeezed shut, tears forming as she kicked her legs from beneath her, rocking her body as she attempted to throw the man off of her, but he was surprisingly much stronger.

She opened her eyes, blurry from the tears, but noted that he didn't seem to be looking at her. He wasn't seeing her. It was as if his mind was somewhere else, seeing something that wasn't real to her.

"Bastards…" He whispered loudly, his hands tightening around her neck. Tian gasped again, kicking harder, her hands going to his, and attempting to get them off of her neck.

"J-Jing!" She called out, but she barely heard her own voice.

"Hey! Get off of her!" Tian struggled to recognize the voice, her world nearly blacking out.

"Tian? Hey! You ok?" Someone was slapping her cheeks. Tian groaned, opening her eyes.

Through blurry vision, she could see Hak Holding Jing back, who still looked a bit angered, while holding back Jae-Ha. Tian's ears were ringing. Her throat hurt. Her head hurt like she had a hangover, and her mouth felt as though it had cotton in it. Her chest constricted painfully, and it even hurt to breath. She felt aware, but confused as well. Her mind couldn't rightly focus on anything. She looked at her shoulders, noting the thin hands. She recognized them as Yona's hands a moment later.

"We need to get her out of here." It was another voice, Yun, that spoke in worry. Tian sighed, wanting to say something, but before she could, strong arms wrapped around her, picking her up. She didn't take time to notice who it was before closing her eyes once more, and drifted off.

* * *

Tian wasn't sure how long she was out for, but it was clear that she had been out of it for some time. She groaned as she opened her eyes, looking around, she could tell that was dark outside, and she was in some sort of tent.

"You're awake. I'm glad to see that." It was Yun that spoke. She looked at him, and from his expression, it was clear the teen aged boy hadn't slept.

"Yun, I-"

"Don't move. We don't know if you have any neck injuries. For that matter, limit your speaking as well." Yun said simply. Tian said nothing, but showed her compliance, by looking at the top of the tent.

"Thank goodness, she's awake." It was Jae-Ha's voice that spoke next. She glanced at him as he sat right beside her, handing Yun a cloth. Yun immediately took it, and placed it on Tian's forehead. Tian could smell a slight hint of sandalwood, and some other herbs as well. It was helping her headache somewhat."Does that feel any better?" He questioned. Tina felt some pressure put on the cloth for a moment before moving away.

"Y-yeah." Her voice came out hoarse, and scratchy. Her throat felt like sandpaper as she spoke.

"Here. Water might help." Yun said, placing a hand under her neck as he gently alleviated it enough for Jae-Ha to pour the water into her mouth. Tian was grateful for the water. It soother her aching throat.

"Thank you." She said as Yun laid her head back down. Jae-Ha moved some hair away from her forehead. Tian watched him closely, noting the worried expression.

"You should sleep more, and we'll talk in the morning, alright?" Yun said simply. Tian nodded, not even hesitating to close her eyes, and drift back to sleep.

* * *

Tian awoke late that later morning. Her eyes felt like she was trying to tear apart concrete, but she felt rested. At least her headache was gone, but her throat felt scratchy, and her neck was incredibly sore. When she looked at her reflection in a small mirror she had with her, she noticed the dark bruising around both her neck, where her collarbone was, and, of course, her blackened eye. She knew she looked worse than she felt, but her entire body ached, as if she had been run over by a stampede of wild animals. She still felt incredibly tired, but forced herself to awaken more.

Naturally, when everyone heard her stirring, indicating she was awake, everyone filed in, but nobody spoke for a bit. Until Jae-Ha once again questioned if she would consider going with them. She, of course, refused.

"Wait, you're telling me that you're not leaving with us?" It was obvious in the way Yun spoke, in his usual mother hen tone, that he was against the idea of Tian staying. He was currently wrapping a cold cloth around her eye that was injured. Tian held it to her eye, thankful for his help. He sat back, worry clear in his eyes, but really, she couldn't blame him at all.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Kija asked, eyes going behind her to the road that lead back to the Inn. They were currently on the outskirts of town. Tian again nodded after a slight pause.

"Jing, believe it or not, is a kind and gentle old man who wouldn't even harm a fly. Trust me, I've seen him open windows to let the bugs out, and I'm not even joking there. So, it was very obvious that he wasn't in his right mind. Besides, when he looked at me, it was like he was seeing somebody else. Like he was in a different place than here, and… I can't just leave on that note. Besides, if I do end up leaving, I want to make sure that first,he'll be safe from any further harm." She said simply, adjusting the cloth around her eye as her arm began to fall asleep.

"What if something like this happens again?" Jae-Ha questioned, his eyebrows drawing together."You shouldn't be concerning yourself with things that don't concern you. He was trying to kill you, don't you understand that?" Jae-Ha questioned, a slight annoyance and anger entering his tone. Yona touched his arm slightly, as if to calm him down, and then dropped it after a moment as she looked at Tian, worry clear in her eyes.

"We can't stop you from staying, but please think about this more clearly. Are you sure it's really a good idea to stay?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"No. I don't know if it's a good idea or not." Tian admitted, but then shrugged as she became more assertive." But I have to know that he's going to be alright at least. I know the Jing I saw last night wasn't the real him. I want to know that if I do leave, he'll be alright." She finished with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Dammit." Jae-Ha spat under his breath, and then sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"There's no way we're leaving you by yourself then." Hak said simply. Tian glanced at him, and then nodded.

"I have no problems with that." She said simply.

"Let's just make sure that you're well enough to go out first." Yun said simply after a short pause. Tian nodded, waiting to be assessed first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: You can rely on us**

 **A/n: This arc might be a little short, but still, it leads up to other things bigger in the plot. Personally, I'll be excited to get past this sad stuff, and might just break it up with some relaxing and fun filler arcs! I also wanna thank all the reviewers! You guys have given such inspiration to write, and continue the story~! Truly thank you all~! Happy Readings  
**

"I'm truly sorry about all of this, Tian. I'm not even sure what happened." Jing was apologizing profusely the movement Tian showed up to check on him. Jae-Ha and Hak had accompanied Tian to the Inn, and were sticking very close to her.

Tian could feel their protective presences as they stood behind her. Jae-Ha was probably the most adamant about her not coming here, but he knew damn well that Tian would come here whether or not he liked it, so it was better to make sure she was safe than to leave it up to chance. His green eyes looked at Tian, who was focused on the table, her lips drawn into a thin line. She was obviously in deep thought. Jae-Ha looked at her, and then at the old man, who was pouring some tea for them. Tian only looked up when Jing sat the cups down. Tian was the only one to take a drink. She could feel Hak and Jae-Ha's presences much more than before, and it was starting to make her feel a bit uneasy. Not because it was intimidating or anything, but because she wanted to talk with Jing about her suspicions, and she couldn't talk about it with those two standing over her like some kind of hawks.

"Jing, about the viles last night, did you drink any of them?" She questioned after a few minutes, trying to remain as vague as she could manage. Hak and Jae-Ha looked at each other in surprise, and then at Tian and Jing. Jing's eyes widened, and then looked down in almost shame.

"Yes." He answered simply. Tian nodded, her lips pressing together. She glanced at Hak and Jae-Ha, who looked at her in confusion. It was obvious that they wanted to know what was going on, but Tian wasn't going to say anything else. She simply nodded, closing her eyes for a moment in thought.

Jae-Ha gently touched her shoulder after a few moments, bringing her back to the present. She looked at him as he quickly moved his hand back into place, and then looked at Jing, taking another drink of her warm tea. Jing still refused to meet her gaze.

"My friends want me to go with them." She said simply after another moments pause. Jing looked at her, his expression a bit torn." I was considering going with them well before last night. It's not good for me to stay in one place for too long anyways, and was wanting to hit the road again soon. I'm just lucky they came into town." She said simply, trying her best to ignore the two figures behind her. Jing looked at her. Something flashed in his eyes before he quickly nodded, sitting back as if he had already made up his mind on a good deal.

"I see. I think that would be for the best." He said simply. His eyes flickered to the two large men behind Tian, who seemed to be acting like bodyguards of some sort, and then looked at Tian." Chan-U has been asking alot about you, and quiet frankly…. I'm not entirely sure what his intentions would be behind that asking. I think for your safety, it would be for the best of both of us if you left, and quickly before he came back." He leaned forward, speaking in a fast and low hush, but it was still loud enough for all four of them to hear it.

"The guy who brought all that stuff?" She questioned, leaning forward while Hak and Jae-Ha looked at one another rather questioningly for a second before some sort of understanding passed between the two, and they looked forward again.

"Stuff?" Jae-Ha questioned, breaking into the conversation. It was unexpected, causing both Tian and Jing to straight their postures, and look at the two behind them. Hak's eyebrows were drawn together, but his expression remained neutral. Jae-Ha, on the other hand, had his charming as ever smile on, but his hand was on Tian's shoulder all of a sudden, squeezing slightly. Jae-Ha looked at her." Would that be the stuff in the small little viles you were filling up the other night?" He questioned, head tilted as he grinned seemingly harmless with his eyes closed.

"What? Nobody mentioned that!" Hak spoke, almost sounding angry as he looked at the green haired man, who gave him an innocent smile in turn.

"Nothing happened." Jae-Ha replied innocently. Tian brushed off Jae-Ha's hand, and then sighed as she looked at Jing, who looked a bit unsure.

"Right. I forgot that's what he called himself." Tian said simply, almost in a pondering type of tone, and then looked at Jing once more." I'm really thankful for everything you did for me. Next time I'm around, I'll stop by." She smiled brightly to which Jing gave a kind smile in turn, and nodded.

"Right. It was nice having you around. Always kept things lively and entertaining." Tian smiled, nodding as she scooted the chair back she was sitting on, and then stood up. Jing mirrored her actions, and then the two shook hands, and parted ways with a slight bow.

* * *

"So… Viles being put into sake bottles?" Hak questioned the moment they arrived at the room Tian was staying in while she was previously employed at the Inn. Tian shrugged slightly.

"Honestly, I had no idea any of that was going on here. I had heard about some similar things going on in other places in the Water Tribe, but not here." She replied in a soft tone.

"We dealt with something similar awhile back. We thought we cleared it all up." Jae-Ha said simply. Tian paused, and then looked over her shoulders in curiosity at the two.

"Did you know what was in those viles then?" She questioned. Jae-Ha shrugged.

"I had a feeling. Not to mention seeing that man the way he was that night he attacked you was very reminiscent of what we saw the last time we were here, and had to deal with the drug problem." Jae-Ha replied simply.

"Which is why I wanted to make sure Jae-Ha didn't drink anything." Hak said in a low, almost accusing tone. Tian's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"... Did he do that before?" She questioned. Jae-Ha laughed nervously, and then shrugged as if he did nothing wrong, which in retrospect, he really didn't think he had done anything wrong by doing some personal investigation.

"I only wanted to see if something fishy was being done. I knew the moment I saw those women, their condition, and how that one didn't want me to drink that sake and how she was acting, that something was wrong. I suspected some sort of drugs was going around."

"So, drinking it to prove your theory was the next best thing?" She questioned. Jae-Ha shrugged.

"I've done worse before." He said simply. Tian sighed, shaking her head as she looked forward, and then down at her bag as she closed it.

"I got everything I need. We can head back now." She said as she stood up, and slung the bag over her shoulders.

"Huh? You can't be serious. I thought Lilli had it all under control." Yona said anxiously when Hak and Jae-Ha told her their suspicions.

"We don't have any proof yet, Princess. We need more evidence before we attempt to do anything more about it." Hak said simply. Yona's lips drew into a tight line, but she nodded otherwise. She then looked at Tian, who was back to her duty of helping Yun with dinner.

"I'm relieved she's out of danger at least in any case." Jae-Ha said airily.

However, despite his carefree tone as he spoke through a happy sigh, his eyes still held a hint of protectiveness in them. Then again, no matter the circumstances, hurting a woman went against everything that Jae-Ha stood when it came to how women should be treated. Not to mention it was someone he cared for very much that was harmed. It made him even more angry about the situation, especially every time he had to look at the bruises on her neck that she tried so cleverly to hide.

"This feels nice." Tian commented when they all sat down to eat. However, she could feel all of their eyes on her, and she could feel the tension. It ruined the mood somewhat. She sighed, setting down the eating utensils that were in her hands previously, but she was determined to keep things on a more happy level." I mean, feels like old times, doesn't it?" She questioned, picking up the chopsticks she had sat down just seconds before, but still didn't eat anything as she chose instead to move around the contents of the bowl.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Yun questioned. Then, almost as if to prove a point, put some food in his own mouth. Tian pursed her lips, but nodded as she began to eat.

There was silence for a few more moments. Tian wasn't sure if it was just her, but the tension felt so thick, she swear she could almost physically touch it. It made for eating almost impossible.

"Don't think too much." Jae-Ha said softly, leaning close to her. Tian jumped out of surprise, and then nodded as she smiled slightly.

"Right." She replied, nodding.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Tian had been unable to sleep. She tossed and turned. She was under the tent, like old times, with a sleeping Yun and a sleeping Yona. Both of them sound asleep, although Yun had a slight scowl on his face. Tian turned over, looking at the walls of the tent. The moon was full and bright that night, shining a very faint light into the tent. She could hear a voice or two talking to one another, but it was nothing distinct.

 _Night patrol._

Tian concluded, once again rolling over onto her back, staring at the top of the tent with a heavy sigh.

"Tian?" It was Yona's voice that called out to her softly. Tian glanced over at the red haired princess. Her hair had grown since Tian had last seen her. Almost shoulder length now, and was curled. It went over her shoulders just very slightly as she slumped them up as she sat up just slightly.

"Yona?" Tian replied, turning over on her side to look at Yona, who looked at her with worry.

"Are you really… Ok?" She questioned, a slight tilt to her head. There was a slight flicker to Tian's neck before looking back at Tian's face. Tian's hands instinctively went to her neck, protecting the bruises that were still there.

"Yeah. Of course." Tian answered brightly, smiling. Yona raised an eyebrow, which caused Tian to sigh as she closed her eyes, shaking her head. She didn't continue for a moment. After the moment passed, she opened her eyes, and smiled more softly." I've had worse, Yona. I'll be alright." Tian laid back down, her back towards her, but she could still feel the eyes of Yona on her before the princess laid back down,and went back to sleep. Tian stayed up, unable to sleep.

* * *

Tian decided to burn off some energy that night so that she would be able to sleep easier. So, she did what she always did. She gathered her weapons bag, slung it carefully over her shoulder, and then quickly exited the tent to find a secluded place to train.

It was a place by a small creek that had a few trees scattered around. Tian sat her bag down, and grabbed a blade from it, preparing herself for some practice throws.

"What are you doing?" Tian jumped slightly, and then looked over at Hak, who was leaning against a tree, arms crossed.

"I was just getting ready to train." She said simply, preparing herself once again.

"You really shouldn't. You're still healing." He said, walking to her, and taking the blade out of her hands easily. Tian huffed, turning, and crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him put the blade back in her bag."I know you think you need to be strong so that you can protect everyone, and especially yourself. I get that, trust me, but you need to let yourself heal." He said simply, handing the bag to her.

"I need to practice, and keep my skills up. I can't let my guard down." She said simply. Hak nodded, shrugging slightly.

"That was when you were by yourself. You have us now, and we can all protect each other, and you with enough strength to lend out still. Now, come back to camp with me, relax, and sleep. Otherwise, you'll never hear the end of it from Yun." Tian sighed, nodding as she walked over, and took the bag from him.

"Right. Thanks." She said rather dryly. Hak nodded, walking beside her as they headed back towards camp.

"Just so you know, you can rely on us. Please, do rely on us if you need it. You don't have to do everything on your own. After all, the price of getting together with one of us is that you become one with the group. Don't forget that." Hak said right before they parted ways. Tian paused, looking at him, and then smiled softly.

"Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: Departure**

 **A/n: I'd like to thank Just-An-Average-Dude, SnazzyPenguin,and Nakashima Aya for being amazing reviewers! Sorry I haven't been able to reply to any of the reviews, but just know that I have seen them all and thank you all so much~! Really makes my day to see a review, and know that someone has enjoyed my stories~! Thanks once again~~**

* * *

Tian waited a few days before addressing the subject of heading into town to get a few personal supplies that she would need for the journey. She knew that if she asked anytime before the few days, overprotective Yun would immediately shut down her thoughts, saying she would need her rest. So, it was best to wait, and wait she did... At least until she got bored, and couldn't wait anymore.

"Are you sure you're well enough?" Yun questioned, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her doubtfully.

Tian nodded, though she couldn't ignore the slight ache in her neck as she did so. She made sure to keep the pain well hidden off her features, especially as Yun narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before looking at her in worry.

 _He's remembering the injury, isn't he?_

She thought with a sigh, stiffening as she remembered the attack herself. Her bruise seemed to throb with the memory, as if calling her a moron for even suggesting going into town. Seeing the doubtful expression grow even more severe on Yun's face, Tian relaxed her posture to reassure the teenager.

"I'll be careful. It's just a quick run into town." She said softly. Yun seemed a bit reluctant, but nodded anyways.

"Alright." He said in reluctance, rubbing hte back of his neck, still looking unsure.

 _Boy, if there ever was a picture of a mother in worry, I'd imagine it would look like... Yun right now._

Tian thought, closing her eyes slightly, for a moment, as she shook her head, and then opened them, smiling at the younger boy, and quickly turned on her heels, walking into town before anyone else could stop her from doing so.

* * *

Jae-Ha had just woken up, a long night with Kija on night patrol had made for his sleep both deep and short, since he was already so used to getting up to head out in the early mornings. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, which had just bearly began to gather, and then sat up against the log he had rested his head on just hours before hand.

"Droopy Eyes." Hak handed him a steaming bowl of soup. Jae-Ha raised an eyebrow at the action, but didn't bother to say anything as he took the bowl, and began eating.

"Where's Tian?" He questioned when his bowl was half empty, his eyes still scanning the area for her.

"In town apparently getting a few things. Probably saying her good byes to whoever else in town." Hak replied with a mouth full of soup, some dripping down the sides of his mouth, which he quickly whipped away. Jae-Ha paused, his bowl now empty.

"I should probably go make sure she's alright." Jae-Ha said simply,standing up as he handed his bowl to Hak, who simply looked up at the green haired man. The dark haired man wanted to reassure the green haired man that Tian could very well handle herself in any given situation, but Hak completely understood the worry. His eyes traveled to Yona, as the red haired woman was smiling as she spoke to Zeno and Kija. He understood that if something like what happened to Tian happened to Yona, he wouldn't be alright letting Yona do as she pleases either. Especially alone, which is why Hak didn't say anything to Jae-Ha.

"Alright." Hak said with a nod, waving Jae-Ha off as he explained himself to the rest of the group before going off to find Tian.

* * *

Tian's walk in town was fine. She was able to collect the last money that some people owed her, something she could contribute to the group's assets, get a few things of her own, and was ready to head back to the group when she stopped by a poster board with something familiar on it. A badly drawn picture of her own face. Her legs froze for just a moment before she quickly whipped around, and tore it right off the board, holding it so tightly in her hands, the paper almost crinkled to the point of breaking as she read the contents.

 _Age 20. Name Tian. Mid-back length black hair. Green eyes. Height five foot three inches. Wanted by the Kai Empire. Fifty-five thousand on her head for anyone that brings her in dead or alive._

Her heart. Her heart wasn't beating in her chest anymore. It was beating in her throat, making it harder and harder to breath as she stared at the picture in her trembling hands.

 _Badly done, but this is... It's me._

Tian thought, her body shaking.

"I thought you looked familiar, Girlie." Tian tensed up more, her body refusing to move. She recognized the voice as none other than Chan-U. "So, what's your crime?" He questioned into her ear. Tian didn't move, her body refusing to listen to her brain, which was telling her to move. To run from that guy. Suddenly, Chan-U reached over her shoulder, and grabbed the paper out of her hands. Tian woke up from her stupor, glaring at the ground. She didn't dare to move to face the guy."The Kai Empire, huh?" He questioned, laughing as he stepped back. Tian used that moment to quickly whip around, and face him with a scowl of her own.

"What's it to you?" She questioned, reaching for the paper, but Chan-U held it clear out of her reach. She looked at the paper, and then at the man with a scowl on her face.

"You don't get things so easily around here, Girlie, and you'd be good to remember that." There was a threat in his tone that Tian easily caught. Under any other normal circumstances, she would have fought the man, but she had to think carefully now. She had Yona and the others to think about.

"I don't want any trouble." She said, stepping back slightly with her hands raised up in surrender. She then sighed, digging into the sacheal at her reluctantly pulled out the money pouch at her side." Take it. It would be for your silence." She said simply, offering it the man. Chan-U looked at the money with an eyebrow raised, and then quickly reached out,and took the money.

"You just stay out of my way." He said simply, walking past her with a slight laugh. Tian sighed, happy that was over with little trouble. She sighed, raking her hands through her hair as she decided what it was she wanted to do. After a brief thought, she decided to head back to the group.

* * *

Jae-Ha was already almost in town when he saw Tian. He breathed a slight sigh of relief, glad that he didn't have to chase her down. He quickly picked up his pace for a moment, and then slowed down so that he wouldn't run into her. He noted, as he came close to her, her eyebrows were drawn together, and her lips were pulled into a thin line. Something was clearly on her mind. He wondered what happened in town.

"Tian?" He called out when he came closer to her. Tian shook her head, smiling smally as she looked at him.

"Hey." She said simply, stopping just a few inches away from where Jae-Ha was standing."I was just heading back." Jae-Ha nodded, relaxing slightly, but still not liking the jumpiness that was in her eyes, which wouldn't stay on one spot for too long.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, touching her arm softly. Tian looked at his arm, and then at him with a soft smile.

"I'm fine." She said, and then walked past him. Jae-Ha sighed, having no choice but to follow after her. As much as he wanted to question what was going on, he wasn't going to pressure her. If she wanted to speak about what was going on, that would be on her. He wouldn't pressure her.

"Alright. Is that everything?" Yun questioned, looking at everyone as he finished tying up his own things, lugging them over his shoulders.

"Yeah, looks like it." Tian said, huffing slightly as she lugged her own things on her shoulders.

"Then, let's head out." Hak said, helping Yona off her feet. It was shortly after that they headed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: A Request**

 **A/n: I'm so sorry this took such a long time to come, but I had hit writer's block, and wasn't sure how to continue it, but I hate starting a sequel to my stories, and never finishing them, so I re-read the first story. I tried so many times to write this chappie, and wanted to address certain things, but kept changing my mind on what to do. So, I decided to forget everything I wanted to address and say and such, and just went ahead, and jumped right into canon... Which... Oh my ^^; Another thing on it's own~! Anyways! I really hope there's readers out there, still reading~! It's been such a long time! Anyways, please let me know what you all think of this! Happy Readings~!**

* * *

Since they left the village, Tian was paranoid about what Chan-U had said to her before she had left. She was constantly on the watch, but she tried to keep it hidden. The last thing she wanted to happen was to let anyone else know what was going on. At the same time, she felt bad for keeping all this hidden from Yona and the others. After all, she was traveling with them. If they were caught with her...

She shivered thinking about it.

However, things seemed to return to normal. Things seemed to return to way things were before she left, which made her immensely relieved. She helped gather firewood, helped start the fire, and even helped cook, and clean up the campfire once they left. Things were peaceful for a few days. At least until they arrived at the next village. Then, Tian's life became interesting once again...

* * *

It was a slightly bigger town that they stopped at next. It was only two days since they had left the previous village. Tian was walking next to Jae-Ha, who was walking next Yun, who was walking next to Zeno. The others were behind them, engaging in their own conversations while Yun lectured Zeno.

"I'm sorry, Kid." Zeno clapped his hands together as he spoke, grinning as if hoping that would get him out of the trouble he was in.

"I can't believe you." Yun sighed, closing his eyes in annoyance.

"It won't happen again." Zeno seemed to promise, his voice raising in pitch just slightly as if to add some kind of kiddish innocence.

"Really?" Yun replied doubtfully before continuing on." You've already made your clothes tattered and bloody several times already. I've sewed them over and over again but it's useless." He was speaking very pointedly, closing his eyes slightly as he looked away, scowling in what seemed to be annoyance.

"Which why we're buying Zeno's clothes right now." Jae-Ha explained to Tian, glancing at her with a slight grin. She smiled back in amusement. She understood what had happened before they were reaquinted, which was part of the reason why the conversation was happening seemingly effortlessly.

"Thank you." Zeno bowed, his hands out beside him like some sort of wings. Tian looked at him with an amused expression. Yun dug into the coin pouch at his side, and pulled out some money, handing it over to Zeno.

"Here's your allowance. Use this money to buy whatever clothes you want." Yun said simply, but there was a hint of concern in his tone. Zeno smiled none the less, taking the money.

"Yes." He replied simply, but also sounding a bit sheepish.

"If you ruin them again, then you can cover yourself with leaves next time." Yun said sharply, once again closing his eyes, and looking away for a moment.

"Looks like the day I become a nudist is not far." Zeno said in a rather embarrassed, but playful tone. Yun then looked at him with his eyebrows drawn together slightly, a concerned expression on his face as he spoke softly.

"I don't want to wash clothes covered in blood anymore." He said simply. Tian felt a ping of sympathy go through her, and she looked away, nodding slightly. She understood perfectly well how much something like that can really stick in a person's mind. Espically if it was someone particularly close to them...

Zeno simply gave him a comforting smile in turn.

* * *

While Yun went to search for other things they would need, the others seemed to stick close by one another as they headed to a clothes shop. Well, Yona, Zeno, Kija and Jae-Ha did. Tian and Shin-Ah were distracted by a vendor sitting on the ground with a dark blue blanket in front of him. On that blanket was many things that varied from necklaces to earrings to rings, bracelets, and even hair accessories. Shin-Ah paused, looking at all the things on the blanket.

"Are you looking for something for Yona?" Tian questioned, glancing at Shin-Ah. There wasn't anything on there she could think that a guy could really want. Shin-Ah paused, and then nodded. Tian smiled as she crouched down."It helps to have another girl's opinion. I'll help you." She said with a smile, looking up at Shin-Ah, who nodded, and crouched next to her. The vendor seemed to come alive the moment the two interested customers sat at his place.

"If it's something for a girl, may I suggest this?" He questioned, holding up a flowery hair pin with three strands of blue beads hanging down the side. The flowers were blue in color, outlined in white. The three strands of beads had a white, feathery looking stopper attached to the end of each of the slim strands of beads.

"That's pretty." Tian said simply, trying to hide her own interest, and then glanced at Shin-Ah, who was giving it a long glance, as if unsure.

"Do you want to see if perhaps she likes it?" Tian questioned, tilting her head. Shin-Ah paused, and then reached for it." It is alright if they check it out first, right?" Tian questioned. The man gave an irritated sigh, but nodded anyways. Shin-Ah then firmly grasped it, and walked the short distance to Yona.

Tian watched for a moment as Yona took it in her hands, giving Shin-Ah a surprised and confused expression before turning to look back at the stuff before her.

"You customers will really buy that, won't you?" He questioned gruffly. Tian gave him a sheepish expression.

"There." It was Shin-AH that spoke.

"Wow. It's merchandise." Yona said simply, smiling as she looked over the stuff.

"I don't have any money." Shin-Ah said simply.

"Although… I did get some money from Yun…" Yona said wistfully, her finger on her chin as she thought.

"It's fine once in a while, isn't it?" Jae-Ha replied with a grin." To buy a pretty hair accessory." Jae-Ha softly touched her shoulders before quickly dropping his hands, and kneeling next to Tian, who was still looking at some stuff." Did you want something?" He questioned, touching her back gently for a moment before dropping his hands. Tian looked at him, and then shrugged. She wasn't entirely sure just yet.

"This looks pretty." Tian pulled out some earrings that were a simply blue stud. She glanced at Jae-Ha, who was looking at a necklace. Tian gave a teasing smile, but looked away quickly.

"Jae-Ha, do you know where Hak is at?" Yona questioned after a few moments of silence between Jae-Ha and Tian.

"Over there." Jae-Ha answered through a grin, pointing towards a sleeping Hak.

"He's sleeping?!" Yona exclaimed in surprise. Tian looked over her shoulder, and shrugged slightly.

"Yesterday it was Hak's turn for nightwatch. So he must just be sleep deprived." Tian replied, holding her gaze with Yona for a moment before dropping it, and looking towards Hak.

"How rare..." Yona replied, touching her chin in thought. Jae-Ha laughed teasingly.

"Yeah. No matter how tired he is, I never thought he would show such a relaxed face." He mused, eyes softening for a moment.

"It's because he really trusts everyone." Yona replied, looking up with a small smile. She had always thought that Hak, someone who was hard to open up, was opening up to the others, but she was happy to finally see some semblance of evidence for her suspicions.

"Eh. I heard something interesting. I'll use this against him next time." Jae-Ha said teasingly, making Tian laugh slightly as Yona ran towards Hak.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" Tian commented, smiling as she watched Yona give a sleeping Hak a goofy grin, only for them both to freak out the next moment, and then act like nothing happened.

"Yeah, but not as adorable as you." Jae-Ha teased, making her blush slightly as she looked away.

"Shut up." She mumbled, making Jae-Ha laugh once more.

"Princess!" Kija happily walked past them with a grin on his face, but once he saw them sitting on the bench, he stopped, and aburtly turned around with a much more sadder expression.

"... Aren't you gonna talk with her?" Tian questioned softly.

"Right now, I feel like i would just be disturbing them." He was trying to keep his voice under control, but Tian could hear the upset in his voice.

"Then why don't you go ahead, and disturb them?" Jae-Ha suggested.

"I would not suddenly barge into the princess's view." He said, with a certain hard edge to his voice. Tian couldn't be sure if he was upset, annoyed, or if it was just his pride as a Dragon Warrior speaking.

"Because you are one of the four dragons?" Jae-Ha suddenly questioned, but had dropped all sense of teasing.

"It's just my own thoughts. Don't mind me." With that said rather abruptly, hist tone suggesting he wanted no further comment, Kija walked past them fully.

"I wonder what that was about..." Tian didn't mean to speak her thoughts outloud as she looked back at the vendor, but it was too late to take back the words now. Jae-Ha glanced at her, tilting his head slightly.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned, his tone suggesting that he knew exactly what she meant, but was waiting for her to confirm it. Tian paused, pursing her lips thoughtfully, and then shrugged as she stood up, stretching slightly.

"Nothing. Just that... Kija just suddenly changed into a mood. That's all." She commented simply, as if she didn't really know what she was talking about. She stretched, and then sighed as she grinned widely."I want to check something else out." She said suddenly, wanting to move on from the conversation. She didn't want to say something that was none of her business to be talking about."Let's go." She said, grabbing Jae-Ha by the arm, and pulling him upwards, grinning as she lead him, and hoped that he would drop the conversation.

She was happy to see that it seemed to work. At least for now.

* * *

It was some time later, they were all gathered at the place they had sat up, waiting for Zeno to arrive. When he did arrive, with his new clothes in tow, everyone was surprised. He had much more clothes than was expected, and they looked far finer as well.

"Uh, Zeno, your clothes..." Tian started, but didn't finish, rubbing the back of her neck.

What could she really say anyways? Maybe he had enough for all those seemingly finely made clothes after all... If Zeno had made a very, very very appealing case to the vendor...

"Was your money enough for that?" Yun questioned carefully. His eyes were narrowed slightly, head tilted as he thought the same thing as Tian.

"Nope!"Zeno answered brightly.

"Then how did you pay for that?!" Yun yelled so loudly, his voice cracked for a second as his shoulders tensed up.

"Bib Sister brought it for me." Zeno answered simply, shrugging, as if that answer would solve everything, but, of course it didn't. It took only a second, as Yun processed the answer, for the teenager to reply.

"WHAT BIG SISTER?!" Yun questioned louder, probably more alarmed at this point. Then, he paused at a slight giggle.

"We brought it for him." came a slightly flirty, soft, and feminine tone from somewhere behind them.

Tian turned to see a short woman with a rather beautiful smile on her face, a hand covering it slightly. She had a pair of brown eyes, and wavy light brown hair that was long, and tied into a low pony tail with a pink ribbon. She wore a light overcoat with an open chest and a layered skirt style that is held by a sash. The collar of that coat has a black ribbon with a white string running in the middle of it. Underneath that was a white, long sleeved gown. she wore a pair of black flats on small feet.

The woman next to her was tall with black eyes, and an expressionless face. She had black hair that was fringed, and parted in half. She appeared to have cheek length hair, but Tian could see wisps of longer hair on the back, and then she saw the blue ribbon. She wore a short sleeved, light brown robe that was held by a sash where she had two short length blades hanging in their sheath. The collar of the robe was similar to the other woman, but the long black ribbon flowed past the end of the hemlines, and flowed freely on her right side. Underneath that robe is a black inner robe with long sleeves. On her feet was also a pair of black flats.

"Who are they?" Tian questioned to Jae-Ha, still looking warily at the girls. Were they friends, or were they enemies?

"Ayura! Tetora! It's been a long time!" Yona called out in excitement, rushing up to them, Both of the girls, Tetora and Ayura,bowed.

"The one with dark hair is Ayura. The other is Tetora. We met them on a previous adventure." Jae-Ha explained casually, smiling.

 _Friends_. Tian relaxed, letting out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

"It's great to see you all so lively and well, and I see you have someone new." Tetora said with a smile, glancing at Tian. Tian smiled, bowing slightly.

"Tian." She said, coming back up.

"I'm Tetora, and this is Ayura." The two bowed.

"A pleasure." Tian said with a smile."How did you guys meet anyways?" Tian questioned, tilting her head.

"Oh, they helped us get rid of some people who were trafficking drugs into the Water Tribe q while back. We're very grateful to them." Tetora answered with a grin, but that only brought up more questions than answers for Tian.

"Where's Lilli?" Yona questioned, still excited. Tetora's face fell slightly.

"Ah, Miss Lilli, she's a little-"

"Ah, that's right. SHe went to back to Suiko didn't she? "

"So, Tetora, it was you who brought Zeno his clothes?" Yun questioned in a hurry, probably to make sure it was someone familiar rather than a stranger they'd have to owe.

"Yup! It's a gift!" Tetora answered with another grin.

"Is that alright?" Tian questioned, head tilted.

"I'm just doing what I can for these cute boys. Also, to celebrate our reunion, I have another gift." She pulled out a bottle of Sake, much to the surprise of everyone, who looked with interest."Would you like a cup?" She questioned.

"Yes!" The group answered enthusiastically.

* * *

"So, how did you meet these people?" Tetora asked, pouring Tian a cup of wine.

"Oh, they helped me rid of a problem as well. We were separated for a while, but then we found each other again, and here I am." She answered, smiling Tetora smiled right back.

"How nice~!" She moved on to the next available cup.

"Mm~" Tian and Jae-Ha both sighed at the taste of the sake.

"With beautiful girls here, the wine will also taste much better." Jae-Ha commented, earning an annoyed sigh form Tian.

"That's how you drank the drugs, right?" Hak questioned, teasingly.

"Bringing that up again?" Jae-Ha questioned, glancing at Hak with a cordial smile. Tetora giggled.

"The red wine is made with the water that's the water tribe's specialty." She beamed, holding the jar up."But there's not any drugs in this~" She teased with another giggle.

"... Is everything fine with Shisen and Sensui?" Jae-Ha questioned, leaning forward slightly.

"...Yes." Tetora answered, but there was a forlorn expression on her face."I guess so..." She tacked on."But it's not great. How can we meet everyone here?" Hak's expression was flat. He seemed to see right through what was going on in this situation. So did Tian.

"Why don't you just cut to the chase?" She questioned, causing everyone but Hak to look at her in surprise.

"Tian's right. Stop trying to bribe us in a roundabout way. You came to find us because there's something you want, right?" He questioned simply.

"Hmm, seems Hak and Tian are sharp." She said more seriously.

"Eh?!" Yun questioned in alarm. That's when both girls got on their knees, bowing.

"To be honest, there's something we would to ask of you regarding Miss Lilli."

"What's wrong with Lilli?" Yona questioned immediately,standing up.

"Right now, Miss Lilli is in exile from Suiko." Everyone looked at her with shock and surprise, but Tteora went on." That itself is nothing to worry about. But just as you expect, she wouldn't just sit around and do nothing this time, she said she wants to go to the country of Sei."

"Sei?" Yona questioned, glancing at Tian, who stiffened up at the name.

"Yes." Ayura answered in a firm, monotone voice."We can't stop Miss Lilli anymore with just the two of us. Which is why, even though it's alot to ask, we would still like to ask everyone to go to Sei with Miss Lilli as her body guards."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven: Memories and discussions**

There was a silence after Ayura and Tetora had made their true intentions known. Normally, if it was just the group, they would have agreed right off the bat. No hesitation. Or, at least, Yona would have agreed without hesitation. If only because Lilli was a near and dear friend, and the others would have followed with whatever Yona decided to do.

In fact, Yona opened her mouth almost immedtaley, ready to help out her friend as she had promised when they last departed, but then hesitated as she remembered Tian's own predicament with the Kai empire, which the country of Sei boarded. The red haired girl closed her mouth, adapting a more serious and inquisitive expression as she tilted her head towards Tian, gauging her expression and reaction. Yona wanted to know what Tian would want to do. What would make Tian most comfortable. Before Yona made any sort of decision. After all, the stakes were way higher for Tian in this situation than they were for anyone else, since the Kai empire still had that bounty on Tian's head. Now that Tian was once again a part of the group, and it looked like she wasn't planning on leaving again anytime soon, Yona felt they needed to do whatever would make Tian feel most comfortable.

Tian stiffened as soon as she had learned the news. She could feel not just Yona's eyes, but everyone's eyes were on her, but she wasn't afraid. Not necessarily, anyways. She was more... Uncertain. She knew how close Ka and Sei were to each other. Not just in proximity with one another as far as land goes, but with politics as well. They were allies, though she wasn't sure how strong that alliance really was. True, Sei had given some of it's land to Kouka, as a peace agreement with King Soo-Won, and some of their precious crop a while back, but she had also heard rumors of Sei and Kai working together, and how they were building stronger relations with one another as of late. If any of those rumors were true, then if anyone recognized her in Sei, it wouldn't be a far stretch to say they'd hand her over to the Kai empire, where she would surely be executed for not only escaping their slave work, but freeing other potential slaves as well.

Tian knew that if it was up to her, and it was just herself, she would play it safe, and not go. However, she was now back with Yona and company, which made whatever decision she made, have draw backs as well. Staying in Kouka, and playing it safe, would be the best option for Tian, but Lilli was also a close friend of Yona and company. Or so Tian deducted, otherwise why would these two, the personal bodyguards of this Lady Lilli, go so out of their way to find and try to convince Yona and the others to help? Tian didn't want to be the reason they couldn't do as they really wished. At the same time, however, if Tian was caught, and turned over, Yona and company would also be turned over. Guilty by association. The last thing Tian wanted was for any of them to be in danger because of her own actions. She didn't want anyone, especially them, to be in harms way, or be in danger, because of her own actions.

"Is there something we should know about?" Tetora asked tentatively when the silence dragged on for too long. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she tilted her head slightly. The pause had become too long for her to be comfortable with, and since most of the company before them was looking at the dark haired newcomer, who looked contemplative and serious, she knew there was something wrong, and it had to do with the newcomer.

"If there's a problem, please let us know." Ayura came right behind her companion, looking up.

"Exactly. If there's a problem, and you guys can't help, please let us know. If we can't fix it, perhaps we can figure something out." If Tetora sounded like she was pleading, begging, she didn't exactly care. She was desperate to do something, anything, to help and protect her Lady Lilli.

"Well, we need to do what makes Tian most comfortable. She's wanted by the Kai Empire, and since Sei is so close to Kai..." Yona replied, glancing at Tian, and then at Tetora and Ayura with an apologetic expression, hoping they would understand.

"I... We don't want to put her in a dangerous position if we can prevent it." Jae-Ha quickly spoke up, putting a hand firmly on Tian's shoulder.

Tian jumped a little at the action, her heart rate increasing, but then quickly relaxed, glancing at his hand, and then at him with a tiny grin and a nod to let him know it was alright to have his hand there. She knew he most likely placed it there to put her at ease, and she appreciated that gesture. She reached up, and gripped the tips of his fingers, and then closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and let it go slowly, relaxing herself as she decided how to word what she wanted to say. She opened her eyes, looking at her feet, and then squeezed the tips of Jae-Ha's fingers just a little tighter before relaxing them, and then looked forward at the two hopeful expressions on the two women.

"You two obviously care and love this Lilli. Otherwise, why would you have gone through all this trouble to look for them. Yona obviously feels a closeness with this Lilli. You guys have worked together, and trust each very much. I know how much Yona wants to help. I can see it written all over her face. I don't want to be the reason that she can't do something to help someone she cares about. I know the feeling of wanting to do anything and everything you can to help someone you love and cherish very much. I also know how devastating it can feel to know that you were unable to help that person when they needed you most, and for whatever reason you were asked to help, and were unable to do so. I don't want any of them to feel that way, especially when they've been so good to me." Tian took another breath, and then glanced at Yona, who was looking at her with wide eyes, looking surprised, but thankful at the same time. Tian smiled softly." I can handle myself no matter what happens. If I suspect anything is amiss, I don't want you guys to be dragged into my mess. So, I'm warning you all right here, right now, I will run, and get attention away from you guys if I think anything is wrong, or someone suspects or recognizes me. I don't want you guys to be dragged into my mess." She looked at everyone with a hard expression, making sure they understood.

Everyone gave a soft nod understanding her take on things, and what she was trying to get across. Hak even seemed a little impressed and thankful that she said what she said. Tian looked at Jae-Ha, who looked more hesitant. She gave him a harder expression, nodding her head slightly. He looked at her, trying to get her to understand his view without saying anything, but he could see she wasn't budging on this decision. He knew that his blood would first dictate Yona's safety first before anyone else's safety and needs, and he knew that Tian understood that as well. He hesitated, but nodded anyways.

"So... What are you trying to say?" Tetora asked softly. Tian glanced at her through the corner of her eyes, and then back at Yona.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'll go along with whatever you decide." She said softly and firmly. Yona smiled widely, and then took a breath as she took another moment to decide. She then nodded, and looked at the two women before them.

"Ok. We'll help." She said softly. The two women grinned, standing back on their feet.

"Great! Let's go to her right away." Tetora said simply, excitedly, turning on her heels,a nd started walking. Ayura nodded, standing up.

"Who knows what she might do before we can stop her." She said simply. Yona smiled, walking behind the two women, she glanced at Tian, who had already started walking.

"Thank you." She said simply. Tian looked at her, and smiled softly.

"No problem." She said simply, looking forward as they followed after the two women.

* * *

They walked the few hours distance to where Lady Lilli was currently staying in the Water Tribe capital of Sensui. On the way there, Tian learned quickly of Lady Lilli's status as the water cheif's rather impulsive daughter, which is why she was wanting so badly help out the situation with the water tribe.

As they came closer to Lilli's proximity, and were able to take in the situation just from eye view alone, Tian was able to get a better idea of what this girl was all about, or at least from just what she could gleam by looking at the young lady.

Tian's first impression of Lilli was a bit mixed. She looked young, probably around Yona's age, about sixteen or seventeen years old. She had dark blue eyes that looked rather annoyed as she seemed to be walking away from a very flustered looked solider, perhaps a guard. She had long black hair that went to the ends of her shoulder blades, and half of it was tied in a half ponytail held up by some jeweled, flower hair ornament. Two, long, thick strands of hair were thrown over each shoulder, held with a long ribbon on each side, otherwise seemed to flow free in her front. She was wearing a plain white robe under a skirt that was tied above her chest. The skirt was tied with a ribbon, and the ribbon stopped just a few inches above her robe's bottom hemline. From just a passing glance, Tian wasn't exactly sure what to think of her. She was young, seemed pretty, but also looked rather stubborn, if the exasperated expression of the solider, and her annoyed expression, was anything to go by.

Only a few moments passed before anyone felt the need to speak up. It was Tetora that spoke up, giggling as she did so. Tian wondered if such a scene was rather common, since Tetora looked so comfortable with the scene, as if it were an every day thing.

"Oh ho, Lady Lilli. We can't relax for even a second around you." Tetora called out in a teasing tone, a grin on her face. The voice of Tetora made the gril freeze up. Lilli seemed to relax after a moment, turning her head with a soft grin on her face.

"So you're back, Tetora..." She said softly, but her face immediately froze upon seeing that it was not only her two bodyguards, but Yona and her crew, plus one new member, that had come to greet her as well. They all stood with grins on their faces. Her face seemed to drop all color, surprise perhaps, and her eyes widened.

"We'll give you guys some time to talk. Looks like Lilli may need a moment." Jae-Ha said simply, putting a hand on Tian's shoulder, and leading her towards a little pond that was filled with fish.

"Yeah. We'll come in a little bit." Yona said simply, the others following after her.

* * *

"It's filled with Koi fish." Tian happily said, kneeling in front of the pond.

Zeno smiled widely, dipping his fingers in, and watching with seemingly childish amusement as the fish gathered around his fingers, paused for a moment,and then swam away. Yun leaned over the pond, trying to gather the fishes attention, but as annoyed when Zeno yelled about seeing some turtles, scaring the fish away. Yona, Kija, and Shin-Ah were leaned over on the other side of the pond, looking at the fish that gathered around them. Hak and Jae-Ha stood up a little but away, smiling as they looked at the scene.

"Didn't think you had such childish excitement in you, Tian." Hak teased Tian, who was still smiling as she tried to beckon some turtles towards her. She looked up, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Turtles are kinda cute." She said simply, making Jae-Ha chuckle slightly. Tian looked at him with a deadpan expression, eyebrows raised."Something wrong with that?" She questioned. Jae-Ha softened his expression, and shook his head.

"Not at all." He said simply. Tian smiled, and then looked back at the turtles and the fish.

"I'm going to see if there's some way I can convince Lilli not to be so difficult. Maybe she needs to hear from me that we don't have a problem. She'll back down,and be less stubborn if it's me, I'm sure." Yona said quickly, standing up, and walking towards where the three ladies currently were.

Tian watched the scene carefully, standing up, and dusting herself off, and then walked over to where Jae-Ha was, and stood beside him, arms crossed over her chest. The others also stood around them, watching the scene to watch would happen next. Tian watched with slight amusement as Lilli looked a bit depressed,a nd teared up, turned bright red with embarrassment, scowled, and yelled Ayura's name one moment, and then teared up with wide eyes as Yona patted her head, smiling softly. Then, Lilli seemed to straighten out, looking a bit more serious. They spoke for a few more moments, and then Yona turned to look at the anxiously awaiting group, and gestured for them to follow, which they did with curiosity filling them as they walked into the lavish villa.

* * *

"Merchants from Sei are smuggling in Nadai?" Tian questioned in a hard, flat tone the moment Lilli revealed the information. There was a bit of ice in her tone as she knew all too well what Nadai did to a person, especially after witnessing and taking it herself during her imprisonment at that slave camp. She wasn't pleased that such a thing was going on, and was even a little angry and incised about such information, but she tried to keep it contained. Tian understood now why Lilli wanted to go to Sei. This was her home, and she was trying to protect her land and people from such a dangerous drug.

"I'm afraid so." She spoke softly, but it was obvious how displeased she was as her arms crossed over chest defensively, her body half turned from the group."No matter how much Nadai is destroyed in Sensui, more just keeps popping up." She sounded so frustrated as she spoke, but Tian understood the annoyance."The trade route from South Kai should already be severed. I asked some merchant in Sensui to ask around just in case, and there's rumors that merchants from Sei are selling Nadai to the water tribe in the black market." Lilli paused long enough for Yona to speak in a quiet, but firm voice as she tried to process the information.

"Black Market?" She questioned, not understanding what it was exactly.

"It's where people take things that are illegal, and sell them to those that are interested." Tian explained. Yona nodded, and then Lilli nodded, but she didn't seem to understand what was going on around her, and then continued after a few moments.

"The other thing is, there have been multiple cases of people going missing on the boarder between Kouka and Sei." This seemed to stop all conversation for a moment as Tian tensed up. Lilli looked around the room."What's going on?" She questioned, sounding a bit impatient.

"That's... A little scary." Yun said, a sweat drop going down his face. Lilli looked at Tian, whose arms were crossed as a heavy expression came over her face.

"Do you have something to say?" She questioned. Tian's eyes clouded over for a moment, her mind slipping into memories,and then sighed as she looked up.

"So... It's happening again?" Tian questioned, leaning forward, a hand covering the lower half of her face. Lilli's eyebrows drew together, waiting for Tian to continue on." It happened before. When I was living in the Earth Tribe Territory. That's how I met Yona, since they helped out a bit with that situation, especially after I got caught up in it, but I thought... Maybe it had ceased... Though...No, I suppose I knew that they would continue on... Somewhere else... I had hoped..." Tian sighed as her voice trailed off, shook her head, looking at Lilli with a much more serious expression. She didn't want open that can of worms without first knowing everything that Lilli had to say first. Then, she would put her information in if it was needed."Don't mind me. Continue on." Lady Lilli seemed recalculant, but nodded after a moment, and carried on.

"I see. So, it's undeniable that Sei is defiantly planning something suspicious. If we just leave it alone, the water tribe will face danger, yet again. I want to stop that from happening no matter what." She spoke so firmly, so passionately, and the worst thing? Tian understood all too well where the younger girl was coming form. That's exactly what she wanted back then... To stop the evil from spreading... Hak brought the tension up by laughing, which seemed to annoy Lilli."Hey you, why are you laughing?" She questioned, annoyed. Hak grinned as he spoke.

"Ah, no. Sorry." But it didn't sound convincing in the least bit,as it was obvious he was till holding back some laughter. He looked at Tian, as if to say this sounded all too familiar, but then looked at Yona." I just thought the second princess has arrived." He teased, which made Yona frown.

"Hak." She spoke firmly, her eyebrows drawn together, but it didn't seem to faze Hak as he still looked at her with that teasing grin of his.

"It must be really tiring for you." Jae-Ha whispered at Tetora, looking at her. Tetora nodded.

"It really is." She replied, but it was with a small smile on her face, and was said with affection.

"Tetora!" Lady Lilli called out, embarrassed and not understanding the loving sentiment behind it. Tian couldn't help but let out a soft, gentle laugh.

"Lilli, we will defiently help you out." Yona said in firmly, smiling at Lilli, who seemed taken a back.

"Yona..." She said softly.

"I will go with you too!" Kija called out, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, tomorrow, let's go to the town along the boarder and investigate first." Jae-Ha replied.

"Right. I think you guys could use a rest. Follow me, and I'll show you all where you can rest." Ayura said, taking the lead as the others followed to where they would be resting for the time being.

* * *

Tian waited around in the halls just a bit longer, even longer than Yona, who was stopped out of earshot by Tetora for a moment, both of them seemingly having a serious discussion before they moved on. Tian watched the scene the entire time, but wasn't interested in what they were saying. She stayed watching the spot for a few more moments, and then sighed heavily as she lowered herself to the ground, and sat with her face in her hands.

Her eyes clouded over as she retreated back into her memories. The slave camp. The sounds. The smells. The taste of the Nadai laced wine. How she feared for her safety, her life, nearly every day. The sting of the whip on her skin. Hearing the tortured screams of those being punished for one reason or another. The smell of copper-salt of blood as it not only seeped into her skin from holding her dearest friend, who was injured and dying, but from her own wounds again. The feel of his skin go cold against her own skin. The feelings of despair, and loss, and grief that she would never forget no matter how old she would live to be, and feelings she wished never to experience again. Was she really prepared to go through that, or more, again?

"I know this will be hard for you." Tian looked through her fingers at Jae-Ha, who leaned against the wall as he looked at her. She felt momentarily surprised. She hadn't expected him to come to her."Aren't you still wanted?" He questioned. Tian sighed, shrugging slightly.

"Yeah." She said simply, sighing. Jae-Ha paused, glancing at her. He then sat on the ground next to her, and put an arm around her, bringing her to him. Tian sighed, dropping her hands from her face, relaxing her legs out, and leaning her head against his shoulder. He then began to gently caress her hair in an attempt to relax her.

"There's more to this." He said simply, looking down at her. Tian nodded,and then shrugged.

"It just... Brings back so many memories. Things I didn't want to remember ever again." She whispered softly, closing her eyes. Jae-Ha sighed, leaning his head atop of her head.

"I know. I figured this would probably be hard on you. You don't have to come along with us, ya know. You could stay,and be safe. If it would help, I would-"

"No. I already agreed to come along, and besides..." Tian opened her eyes, and looked at Jae-Ha." You're a dragon warrior. Your duty is first to Yona. Besides, I have information that could be of use. I was involved with this way back then, and whatever information I have, I want to give it if it can be useful. Yona wants to do this for her friend. Yona checked to make sure it was alright with me, and I said I would go along with whatever she decided. I can't back down now. I just... Need to have a few moments to get over this, and I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" He questioned, looking back at her. Tian smiled a thin smile, and nodded.

"Yeah." She said softly. Jae-Ha nodded, kissing the top of her head before leaning his head back against the wall as both of them fell into silence.

He would sit here with her, even in silence, until she felt alright again. If she had to, he would stay behind where she felt safe and comfortable. He would be here for her, if she needed him, because he wanted to do that for her. Because as much as he cared for Yona, and how much he knew he was duty bound to her, he knew Tian would need him much more,and that felt almost as important as anything Yona would need from him. For as long as Tian wanted him to be there, that is.


End file.
